Eu estou aqui, Sakura!
by Braunjakga
Summary: Fazia uma semana que Sakura enviou uma carta para Tomoyo por e-mail. Mesmo assim, Tomoyo ainda não tinha tido a chance de falar para a amiga tudo o que aconteceu com ela durante os quase sete anos que não se viam mais. O que melhor pra contar os fatos mais significativos do que escrever uma carta ao som de uma boa música? - Sakura&Tomoyo


Olá… eu estou aqui… Sakura…

Escrita por Braunjakga

Formato: Songfic/One-shot

(Para o aniversário da Tomoyo Daidouji)

Publicada simultaneamente no fanfiction(ponto)net e social spirit

Shipper: Sakura/Tomoyo

Sinopse: Fazia uma semana que Sakura enviou uma carta para Tomoyo por e-mail. Mesmo assim, Tomoyo ainda não tinha tido a chance de falar para a amiga tudo o que aconteceu com ela durante os quase sete anos que não se viam mais. O que melhor pra contar os fatos mais significativos do que escrever uma carta ao som de uma boa música?

Música: Synchronicity – Yui Makino

Gênero: Angst, Hurt&Confort, Amizade

Classificação: Livre para maiores de 13 anos

Spoiler: Todo o anime e o mangá de Sakura Card Captors, fora os spoilers da minha própria fic (terceiro volume da trilogia) que eu já estou escrevendo! (A aventura das cartas limpas não afeta esse texto)

Disclaimer: Sakura e Tomoyo não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem o sofrimento dessas duas teria sido bem menor… bem menor (e a distância entre esses dois corações também)! Todos os créditos são do grupo CLAMP. Feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP e aos personagens de Sakura Card Captors, principalmente à Sakura e a Tomoyo.

Notas iniciais do autor: Eu me perguntei, me perguntei centenas de vezes se seria legal colocar essa canção em uma songfic de um ship tão diferente ao ship à qual originalmente foi composta essa música pela belíssima Yui Makino, mas eu sou tão terrível para canções românticas e para músicas no geral que poderia ter posto uma belíssima do Rammstein aqui chamada "amour, amour". Bem, não fiz isso, pois eu estava devendo um favor para a j-music (se eu escutasse e decorasse com frequência as músicas de anime desde 2008, 2009, já seria fluente no nihongo! xP) e adoro a batida eletrônica dessa canção. Quem sabe no futuro, eu adoro romances e as canções de Tsubasa, elas se encaixam tão perfeitamente nas pretensões dessa fic que fiquei em dívida se colocaria "sonic boom" aqui também. Pois bem, "Finalmente Juntas" é a outra visão do ship Sakura/Syaoran como eu nunca vi nenhum autor de SCC fazer. Não é uma visão antagônica de Sakura/Syaoran, nem OoC, é uma outra visão no mundo de possibilidades desses dois. Todos escreveram sobre o amor desses dois, o namoro, até o casamento, mas eu pergunto "e o depois?". "Finalmente Juntas" trabalha no terreno do depois do casamento. A CLAMP já fez isso no mangá de Tsubasa, mas eu mostro um Sakura/Syaoran mais vida real e diferente do que até a própria CLAMP fez. A letra da música eu consegui no site "Worlds of songs" (site em inglês, mas nada que o tradutor do google não ajude! Hehehe!: atashi(ponto)wordpress(ponto)com). Aproveitem!

Barcelona, 7 de abril de 2015

 **Where is this warmth going? (Kono nukumori wa doko e yuku no)  
**

Bem, como começar essa carta? Você recebeu meu presente, sua danada? Duas roupas maravilhosa que eu fiz para você que nem ao menos tem nas lojas! Você é exclusiva, Sakura! Você disse que imprimiu ela todinha e pensou em me enviar por correio, mas depois que você viu o presente que eu te mandei e o tempo que demora pra enviar uma carta pelo correio do Japão até a Espanha, você desistiu e resolveu usar meu e-mail que a gente fez o "hangout" daquela vez? Estou rindo aqui, Sakura, com essa introdução do seu e-mail! Eu li e reli as mais de 5000 palavras que você me escreveu, comecei a traçar as linhas desse e-mail a partir do que você tinha me passado, comentando ponto por ponto aquele e-mail. Bem, amiga, digo que eu não tou muito contente com o que eu li no resto dele, principalmente quando o assunto é o seu casamento. Eu escrevi algumas partes dele antes, mas só tou te enviando uma semana depois pra te deixar ansiosa mesmo de propósito! *risos* Aproveitei também pra dar uma revisada e ter certeza de que eu não tava me esquecendo de nada. Mas eu te digo uma coisa, Sakura: não dá pra gente falar de uma coisa delicada dessas por e-mail, nem pelo computador, mesmo que seja por videochamada. Isso porque eu não estou do seu lado para te apoiar, para te suportar, para segurar seu choro, para te abraçar… É tão frio se comunicar assim, mas é o que a gente tem à mão…

 **When it's tomorrow, it'll vanish (Ashita ni nareba kiete shimau no)  
**

Vou começar essa mensagem pela parte difícil: o seu casamento. Você falou que o Syaoran quer controlar a sua carreira profissional, quer que você esteja presente nos compromissos dele, quer você nos jogos dele, já brigou com o Kero por causa disso, você briga com os paparazzi e tudo o mais. Sakura, lendo seu e-mail, eu fiquei chocada. Eu liguei pessoalmente para o Gamba Osaka e pedi pra falar diretamente com ele (ser membro de um grande clube de futebol me faz ter alguns privilégios… mais tarde falo disso). Foi um pouco nostálgico isso tudo ligar para ele e discutir a relação de vocês dois. Ele me disse que eu era a pessoa certa para falar a respeito desses pequenos entraves que surgiram com o tempo entre vocês e ainda por cima me deu a carteirinha de membro número um do fã clube de vocês e já falou com a moça que controla a página pra me colocar como pilar da relação de vocês… que honra o Li-kun me deu! (uma página maravilhosa no face, tem um milhão de curtidas, a maior fã page de um casal que eu nunca vi, e olha que eu sou amicíssima e estou do ladinho da Shakira e do Piqué!). Ele me falou que está preocupadíssimo com o rumo da relação de vocês dois e me deu a versão deles dos fatos. Foi uma conversa de duas horas ao telefone. (que eu consegui junto ao presidente do Gamba por eu ser quem eu sou [eu já falo sobre isso, Sakura, calma!], e pelos laços de amizade da minha mãe com ele). Escuta agora, Sakura… pois isso envolve o seu monitoramento pelo FBI e pelo Ministério de segurança estatal (falei com a Meiling também, mas com ela foi difícil, pois Hotan fica longe e ela é militar, está sempre em operações naquela região conturbada) e por fim, a sua carreira e a do Sholong…

 **If I synchronized the heartbeats of our chests (Mune no kodou o awaseta naraba)  
Would I be able to fall to the same depth as you? (Onaji fukami e orite yukeru no)**

Primeiro, Sakura. Eu não acho em nenhum momento que você esteja errada. Você tem que lutar pela sua privacidade, sim! Sakura, você sofre por uma dupla exposição, o Shoran posta diversas fotos de vocês dois no face dele e faz propaganda dos produtos dos patrocinadores dele e ainda por cima os paparazzis estão à sua espera na porta do hospital. Eu já falei pro Li dividir a vida pessoal dele da profissional, ele até mesmo criou uma pasta para as fotos da família e outra para as fotos profissionais, dá uma olhada lá. Agora, Sakura, você não pode impedir que o valor de mercado dele suba para cem milhões de euros, você não pode impedir ele de fazer marketing no face, o twitter dele ou qualquer rede social que ele usa, como o weibo. Isso é muito comum ultimamente entre os jogadores de futebol, o Messi mesmo deixa pra postar no insta as fotos de família e deixa o face pra as profissionais, o Li-kun faz isso também, ele deu umas vaciladas, mas já consertou, mandei ele retirar todas as propagandas de lá. O valor de mercado dele é determinado pelo retorno que ele pode oferecer pro novo clube, se um time paga 100 milhões por ele, espera ganhar outros 100 milhões com venda de ingressos, camisetas, produtos oficiais e patrocínios que ele pode atrair pro clube a partir dos jogos dele. É assim que o mundo da bola funciona.

Sobre os paparazzis: ignore-os. Eles só querem barracos nas capas dos jornais e ganhar dinheiro por processos de agressão à imprensa e tudo o mais. Você já perdeu quinhentos mil dólares só de processos, Sakura! Isso é muito dinheiro! Metade do que você ganhou com a cirurgia daquele menino, filho do executivo da Subaru. Sakura, espero que você tenha aprendido com aquilo, só por causa de um sapato que você jogou na cara deles! Isso é agressão, amiga; eles não valem a pena.

Sakura, você deve acompanhar seu marido no que ele considerar importante na carreira dele, se ele acha que um clássico é importante, esteja com ele, se ele está na disputa de um tútulo, fique do lado dele. É muito comum aqui na Europa um jogador ter o apoio da família quando ganha um título. Você só fez isso na última vez quando ele voltou do empréstimo dele ao Al-Ahly e ganhou o título da liga. Sakura, você está errada! Você é uma médica e tem consulta no dia? Para e pensa, Sakura! Você tem um tempo longo pra marcar consultas, você pode planejar a sua agenda de consultas e cirurgias desde que você assuma o controle da sua agenda e não deixe ela na mão do hospital. Amiga, o hospital não é casado com o Syaoran, não se casa com ninguém, só fica parado no canto dele. Você é a esposa dele e deve dar seu amor a ele. Você deve pensar que eu estou sendo machista só vendo o lado dele, mas não estou não. Sakura, se a gente não estiver do lado do nosso marido, ele vai procurar quem esteja do lado dele, falo isso por experiência própria. Da mesma forma que ele também tem que estar do seu lado, sempre, e não ir dormir quando você falar do seu dia no hospital por conta do treino. Casamento é troca, é doação, feitas pelo diálogo e pela companhia um do outro; se não houver isso, como dá pras coisas irem pra frente no casamento? Ele se torna uma cobrança constante, onde nenhum dos dois quer admitir o erro e coloca a culpa no outro, o final disso a gente já sabe. Por conta dos seus compromissos, o Shoran te fez aquela proposta… vamos a ela.

Sakura, você pode ter certeza de que eu sou a maior shippadora de vocês dois, eu deixei isso claro para o Syaoran e deixo aqui pra você também, pode ter certeza que eu shippava vocês bem antes da história de vocês começar. O Syaoran me falou que ficou tão desesperado durante o empréstimo dele pro Al-Ahly, a distância que vocês ficaram, a comunicação só por mensagens, a sua recusa para ir ao Egito que te fez essa proposta de abandonar a sua carreira e ficar do lado dele. Você deve ter achado isso meio babaca, mas foi uma prova de amor que ele submeteu a você. Basta pensar, amiga, que ele tem a agenda muito lotada com os compromissos profissionais dele, ele sente a sua falta. Ele precisa de você, ele precisou de você ao lado dele e você não foi ao Egito com ele e com o seu pai por conta de uma briga que vocês dois tiveram por causa do seu bico na polícia de Osaka. Sakura, você errou e ele errou também. Eu já te falei e continuo a falar, se você só prestar a atenção ao seu trabalho e não tiver um tempo para trocar carinho com seu marido, não é possível sustentar um casamento. Ele não quer te perder e você não quer perder ele, não é? Eu espero que sim, Sakura, eu espero ver nos seus olhos e nos olhos dele o mesmo brilho e encantamento que vocês tiveram um pelo outro quando buscavam as cartas Clow. Sakura, ele também errou, ele não podia ter ido pro Egito e te abandonar quando você mais precisou dele, depois do seu julgamento pela suprema corte, não ter te compreendido, não ter te apoiado. Ele até hoje se culpa por isso, mas ele te ama, Sakura, isso eu sei que sim, vocês só precisam sincronizar um pouco as batidas dos corações de vocês, não tá difícil, tá? Vocês dois são tão lindos…

Mais uma coisa: Diga pro Kero-chan uma coisinha que eu aprendi com o Dani Alves, um provérbio muito dito no Brasil que eu tou te passando aqui: em briga de marido e mulher, não se mete a colher! Se ele aparecer para encarar o Shoran de novo, você mesma tem que impedir isso, Sakura. O problema é entre você e o Shoran e eu sei o quanto o Kero diverge do Shoran; te defender no meio de uma discussão entre vocês é pedir pra ser expulso mesmo, Sakura. Ele está tirando a autoridade de marido dele e repreendendo ele por isso, da mesma forma que você tem a sua autoridade de esposa sobre ele e não quer ver ninguém tirando isso de você… ele é casado com você, não com ele, ele é o dono da casa e tenho certeza que o Syaoran nunca deixou de satisfazer os caprichos dele com besteiras e comidas. Nada mais certo do que deixar vocês em paz pra discutir a relação. Agora, se ele te agredir (o que eu duvido) aí é outra coisa… ele perde a razão quando levanta o braço pra você; até mesmo eu ia me meter se ele fizesse isso, mas conversei com ele numa boa e ele falou que não é esse tipo de homem não e até ficou chocado com o que eu disse… O mesmo vale pras intervenções do Touya, ele não tem nada que se meter, vocês já são adultos e não crianças que ele precisa olhar.

 **I'm always, always by your side (Itsumo itsumo soba ni iru yo)  
No matter how far your heart strays (Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo) **

Amiga, agora você tá com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça: como a Tomoyo sabe de tudo isso? Sakura, eu nunca fiquei longe de vocês, pode ter certeza que sim… eu sempre recebia notícias suas da minha mãe, da imprensa… é verdade que ela não sabia onde eu estava muitas vezes, eu viajei muito esses anos e não dava pra me enviar cartas, eu era uma nômade, mas agora eu sosseguei em Barcelona. Me desculpa, Sakura, por não ter respondido suas cartas, ah… eu estou quase chorando só de pensar que estou te devendo repostas de mais de quinhentas cartas que você escreveu só pra mim, e eu vou dar tudinho, Sakura, eu mal espero pra que vocês venham pra Espanha no meio do ano. Eu soube de tudo, Sakura, do seu julgamento, da sua atuação na polícia de Osaka…

Se você me perguntasse se eu te aconselharia a ser policial, eu diria um não e buscaria fazer com que vocês dois descobrissem juntos quem é essa misteriosa organização chinesa de nome "Li" que te perseguiu, que nem a gente fazia no tempo que a gente tava capturando as cartas Clow, por causa dos motivos que te falei acima: combinar fim de faculdade com trabalho não dá certo quando se é casada e tem um filho de dois anos pra cuidar. Você adiou seu TCC e tá terminando sua especialização só agora! Daqui a pouco tou imaginando o Sholong chamado a Meiling de "mamãe" e não você. Sakura, isso é sério. O Shoran é muito orgulhoso e ciumento, ele odiou muito quando você resolveu entrar pra polícia, pois isso terminava de roubar o tempo que vocês dois tinham juntos, até dessa etapa da vida dele ele fala com raiva, por causa da discussão que vocês tiveram depois do seu julgamento.

Você talvez pense que eu não ache importante as cartas Clow, mas acho sim! A solução que ele apresentou foi meio radical, por isso que vocês dois deveriam ter resolvido esse assunto juntos, como marido e mulher. Amiga, depois que a minha mãe me falou do acontecido, depois que as cartas Clow estão agora definitivamente nos subterrâneos das indústrias Daidouji, eu resolvi formar a minha própria equipe e investigar quem era essa organização, o que aconteceu com os corpos daqueles operários mortos na fábrica, quem eram os especiais sobre o comando deles, a morte misteriosa do Coronel Li Jing Quo (que entrou nos arquivos oficiais como chefe da organização) e contei com a valiosa ajuda da minha amiga Umi Ryuuzaki (vocês já se conheceram! Oba!). Agora, não vou falar dos meus resultados, nem como ela me ajudou, quando você chegar aqui eu te falo. Não que eu tenha medo que essa mensagem seja interceptada, mas é mais por conta da complexidade do assunto que não cabe em um e-mail, mas eu preciso te falar da conversa que eu tive com a Meiling e sobre como você é, de certa forma, espionada.

Pode ter certeza, Sakura, que a Meiling te espiona sim, quando vai a sua casa. É a função dela, ela não passa de um soldado da inteligência do exército, foi o que ela me falou, é o que ela fala pra você. Você tem que aceitar, Sakura. Não entenda que suas mensagens são interceptadas ou que há câmeras em toda a sua casa e que a Meiling é sua inimiga e uma interesseira. O Shoran é membro do partido comunista chinês, os Estados Unidos não seriam tolos de irem tão longe assim e investigar um membro do PCCh. O que eles fazem se chama espionagem indireta, eles perguntam para as pessoas próximas a você como você está e, a partir daí, medem se seus poderes estão fora de controle. É uma medida que eles encontraram para evitar que seus poderes percam o controle e mais pessoas saibam da existência de especiais. Sakura, não precisa ficar paranoica, eles apenas querem saber se está tudo bem com você, o FBI envia informações suas para a dieta e o Ministério de segurança estatal para o politburo. Longe de você ser uma sem país, você tem três países que adorariam ter você como cidadã, uma feiticeira classe SSS+++ com os poderes sob controle, no mesmo nível de Clow, o mais alto ranking já visto. Eles querem tornar a sua vida a coisa mas normal do mundo, pode ficar tranquila e trate eles da mesma forma que eu te falei para tratar os paparazzis. Não se preocupe com a Meiling, tem três agentes capazes de dar as informações que o governo pode conseguir com ela. Ela também quer que você se sinta bem, se bem que eu acho que vocês só vão se ver agora lá pra 2016… é uma supresa que a Meiling tá aprontando pra você e pro Sholong… não vou contar, Sakura, é supresa! *risos*

 **While we drift inside the darkness (Kurayami no naka ni futari de tadayoinagara)**

Bem, Sakura, acho que isso é tudo, espero ter acalmado o seu coraçãozinho e desejo muito falar mais com você; uma pena que o nosso trabalho e o fuso horário não permita a gente se falar mais, mas estamos tentando, minha amiga querida. Passo a passo, pouco a pouco estamos indo pra frente… na retomada das nossas relações que nunca deveriam ter se rompido… se eu soubesse, Sakura… de todo o sofrimento que passamos… longe uma da outra…

 **Like innocent little birds, we huddled our wings together (Mujaki na kotori no you ni tsubasa o yosete ita)**

Graças a D'us (como a Marcela sempre fala), as coisas vão melhorar, vamos finalmente estar juntas, nós duas, o Shoran e o Sholong e quero dar um abraço apertado e gostoso em vocês três… nossa vida de inevitáveis está indo em direção á isso…

 **You, who hide behind your smile when you're lonely (Sabishii toki ni wa egao ni kakureru kimi wa)**

Sakura, no fim da mensagem, vou te passar o meu telefone pra gente se falar por whattsapp, pois pelo face só vai ficar na mensagem automática mesmo… por hora, não pretendo mudar isso porque Sakura… eu sou uma cantora! Recebo toneladas de mensagens todos os dias e por favor, não entrega esse e-mail pra ninguém que está fora do nosso círculo de amigos! É meu e-mail pra mensagens privadas, se eu perder ele, já era! Spam, spam, spam!

 **Are a blade of unmelting ice (Tokenai koori no yaiba)**

Alías, nem falei da minha vida pessoal aqui, como eu estou passando a vida e ganhando meu dinheirinho aqui em Barcelona, quem que está do meu lado aqui comigo, quem são os amigos que eu arranjei e você pesou que eu ia encerrar a mensagem por aqui? Errado, Sakura!

 **I bare my heart** **(** **Kono mune o sarashite** **)** **  
**

É agora que vai começar a parte legal disso tudo, a segunda parte da mensagem, espera só pra ver… *risos*

 **And embrace you (Dakishimeru)  
Forever… (Zutto…) **

**Where are you going alone? (Kimi wa hitori de doko e yuku no)**

Bem, vou falar de um assunto que já comecei e nem terminei e você já estava sabendo que ela faz parte da minha vida pessoal: a Marcela. Quem é ela e como ela foi parar na minha vida? Quem eu conheci na Europa enquanto estive sozinha? Vamos lá.

A Marcela é uma especial como você, só que da categoria dos selos, não dos magos, como você é. Isso significa que ela pode criar uma barreira impenetrável para quem não possui magia que apenas desaparece se ela for mortalmente ferida ou morrer. (Sim, Sakura, eu passei a estudar e a me cercar de pessoas com magia depois do que aconteceu com você em 2011). Em toda parte do mundo há sua própria tradição mágica, conforme a cultura e a religião; a Marcela é praticante de uma forma antiga de magia chamada cabala, porque ela é judia.

Ela nasceu em Barcelona, mas se mudou desde cedo para a suíça e Israel. O clã que ela pertence, os Binyamin, é um clã sefradita de artesãos e engenheiros que vive na Espanha desde o fim da república romana. Depois da segunda guerra, foram todos para Israel, mas não se esqueceram das raízes catalãs e judaicas e sempre tem um brotinho aqui na Europa, a Sabina e o Cotrim são provas disso; já já falo deles. Eles têm uma tradição bimilenar de oferecer os filhos virgens do clã (homens e mulheres) para pessoas mais velhas a fim de preservar a linhagem e existências do clã por conta dos porgons que aconteceram na Europa por meio de um descendente. Marcela foi submetida às tradições do clã repetidas vezes até descobrirem que ela era estéril. Ela odiou tanto que desejou nunca mais se relacionar com homens. Então ela entrou na minha vida.

Eu a conheci quando cheguei em Barcelona, pela primeira vez. Precisava de uma professora

de espanhol e catalão para poder tocar meu trabalho de estilista na Espanha e ela se ofereceu. A gente foi se conhecendo e, à medida que ia aprendendo com ela, ela se apaixonou por mim, falava que eu era uma pessoa de yesod, tinha uma familiaridade com poderes lunares, falou que eu exalava magia; ela se encantou por mim. Eu não me encantei por ela em nenhum momento e ainda fico com um certo receio dela (quando vocês se conhecerem, você vai entender o porquê disso). Ela insistia, eu recusava, eu falei dela de você, ela me falou que tinha poderes também e daí gostou mais de mim; só lamento não amá-la como ela merece. Estamos juntas faz quatro anos. Sim. Por isso, eu entendo o que você está passando, eu entendo de casamentos, Sakura…

Ela não é uma pessoa má, ela é bem ciumenta, por sinal, mas eu controlo ela… acho que vocês vão se dar bem, ela é ariana com você… e vocês são tão parecidas… parecidas mesmo.

A Marcela tem um irmão chamado Pedro Binyamin, ele é bispo auxiliar de Barcelona, daí você me pergunta "como pode um bispo judeu?", eu já explico, essa é a segunda parte do segredo dos Binyamin pra sobreviver. Os Binyamin sempre buscavam se mesclar às forças dominantes da sociedade pra fazer lobby, pra proteger o clã e os outros clãs judeus. Quando os cristãos retomaram a penísula ibérica dos árabes, os porgons voltaram e os Binyamin decidiram que ao menos um membro do clã ia virar padre pra se manter bem informado e monitorar onde e quando seria o próximo porgon. Essa tradição perdura até hoje. Pedro é o último padre do clã, não vai ter mais padres depois dele, essa foi uma decisão do clã, há outras formas de proteger o clã depois que Israel surgiu. A igreja não sabe que ele é judeu e Pedro pratica sua religião às escondidas. Foi sempre assim na história do clã. Pedro também é um excelente praticante de cabala, tão bem desenvolvido quanto Marcela, mas não pode criar uma barreira. Vocês vão adorar se conhecer.

A Marcela tem uma irmã chamada Sabina. Ela mora na suíça, trabalha na loja de joias e relógios dos Binyamin na Suíça mas ano que vem se muda pra Barcelona com o marido Cotrim e os três filhos pra cuidar da loja de Barcelona; daí outro membro do clã vai vir de Israel pra cuidar da loja na suiça, os filhos deles vão nascer na Espanha, vão cuidar da loja em Barcelona no futuro e o ciclo dos Binyamin se repete na Europa. Eles sempre visitam a gente no verão, virei a tia dos meninos. Eles não são praticantes de Magia, mas os três filhos tem dons mágicos. Eles são o futuro do clã Binyamin na Europa. Eles são a minha família que eu formei aqui. Eu conheci mais pessoas durante a minha passagem na Itália, mas essa passagem é muito triste pra eu contar aqui; como te falei, preciso estar do seu lado pra gente dividir as lágrimas que jutamos nesses sete anos.

 **I'm just scared of looking back (Furikaeru no ga kowai dake na no)**

Sakura, pra ser sincera com você, eu não costumava conversar com nossos amigos de Tomoeda pelas redes sociais, principalmente o face que só foi bombar depois que eu saí do Japão. A amizade mais antiga que eu tenho é com a Naoko e vai fazer dois anos; isso foi porque ela insistiu e ela estava de viagem aqui na Espanha e me descobriu. Sim, eu sei, eu tenho todos eles adicionados, eu curti as fotos de Hotan da Meiling no face, mas isso não foi há muito tempo. Sakura, demorou pra te descobir, aliás, eu nem ligo muito pra redes sociais porque eu só trabalho com telefone e e-mail o dia todo, só uso mais o insta, as outras ficam todos nas mãos dos meus queridos Daiki, Mei e Hoshi. Eles são meus acessores desde que eu tinha 13 anos, (você conhece eles, Sakura!) e cuidam da minha agenda com a imprensa, com as semanas de moda que eu participo, com o processo de enviar as minhas criações para as fábricas que eu comprei em Milão, cheia de chinesinhos (deixa você chegar pra eu te contar como isso aconteceu, você vai amar eles!). Ultimamente nem mesmo estou indo nas semanas de moda por conta do meu atual trabalho.

Portanto, Sakura, não me culpa, tá? Talvez a minha culpa seja em não ter te passado meu telefone, meu e-mail, os meios que nossos amigos de sempre, a Rika, a Chiharu, a Naoko, a minha mãe e seus companheiros sempre usam comigo… tem um motivo pra tudo isso amiga, pra minha distância de vocês, dos nossos amigos… talvez um dia eu te fale, mas até lá vamos viver. Não insista, Sakura, eu não vou te falar o real motivo do meu afastamento, isso é um segredo só meu e da minha consciência, e apenas de nós dois.

 **The figure in my chest and the sad color (Mune no katachi mo kanashii iro mo)  
Even though I'm sure that they're actually very similar (Hontou wa kitto yoku niteru no ni)**

Agora, Sakura, vou falar do meu trabalho, como ele vai afeter o seu futuro e o do Shoran aqui na Espanha e da equipe de especias que eu montei. Eu ainda canto, Sakura; lancei meu quinto CD em janeiro desse ano e, com certeza, você deve ter comprado ele. Eu sempre lanço com onze faixas, já são cinquenta e cinco músicas que eu já compus! *risos* Não faço isso sempre, nem como profissão. É o meu hobby, a minha libertação dos problemas mundanos que sempre vêm atrás de mim de uma forma ou de outra. Canto por prazer, vou compondo aos poucos, vou gravando aos poucos na minha casa e sempre faço um show ou outro á distância ou sempre que posso, ao vivo; como disse, não é meu trabalho, é uma coisa que eu faço bem porque eu pratiquei canto por muito tempo. A Sony é muito fofa comigo, amo eles de paixão, desde que eu narrava aqueles comerciais quando eu tinha 14 anos, se lembra, Sakura? Pois é, a parceria prevaleceu e continua até hoje!

Sakura, eu sou Gerente de comunicação social da Barça TV. No meio do ano vou ser promovida para diretora de comunicações do Barça, a mesa diretora já me informou da decisão e eu aceitei. Eu trabalho para o FC Barcelona desde que você se casou com o Shoran; comecei como fotógrafa usando os equipamentos que eu tinha na minha empresa de filmagens que montei em Milão pra divulgar a minha marca de roupas e daí a coisa foi me envolvendo, me envolvendo, os caras gostaram de mim, gostavam da forma como eu administrava as coisas, até me levar aonde estou hoje. De fotógrafa, passei a monitorar a equipe de filmagem da Barça TV. Depois virei apresentadora e diretora da grade. Assumi a Barça TV e isso me levou pro setor de mídias digitais e divulgação. Depois, fui somar as pastas de mídias sociais com a TV e a parte jurídica, que negocia os dieiros de imagem do time de futebol. Virei Gerente de comunicação social sem eu perceber. O que eu faço? Eu cuido de toda a parte de divulgação de imagem do time de futebol, do marketing visual, do site, das redes sociais, das rodas de enrevistas, dos direitos de televisão e imagem; enfim, é o meu papel fazer com que a imagem do clube seja bem vista no mundo e ai de mim se algo errado acontecer. É um cargo muito sensível mesmo, tão sensível quanto tirar o coração de alguém. Agora que vou virar diretora, tenho que cuidar da imagem do time de basquete, de hóquei, de handebol, masculina e feminina. É muita coisa, mas vou equlibrnado essa loucura como um equilibrista segurando pratos no palito de churrasco com o dente. Por isso, Sakura, eu também estou envolvida nas negociações para trazer o Shoran para o Barça, apesar de toda a pressão que o Madrid esta fazendo. É por isso que eu consegui falar com o Shoran pelo telefone do Gamba Osaka, aqui tem uma agenda de telefone com os números de todos os telefones dos clubes da Espanha e do mundo. Mas não cuido direto, direto da negociação. Quem cuida disso é o gerente de futebol. Eu me envolvi nas negociações porque a imprensa descobriu que eu conheço o Shoran faz tempo… por isso, semana que vem, ele vai visitar Barcelona e dar uma entrevista exclusiva para o "Mundo deportivo"; tudo graças à mim. Não ganho nada a mais com isso, ganho o salário de uma executiva normal, que é o mesmo que você tá ganhando aí como médica, Sakura, talvez, só um pouco a mais. Ganho mais se eu faço uma boa coleção, vendo meus CDs e tenho clientes, fora o lucro que as fábricas de Milão às vezes me dá; esse dinheiro eu invisto nas minhas pesquisas pesoais. Mesmo não ganhando muito, estou amando ser Gerente de comunicaão de um time de futebol, isso é novo pra mim! Se eu trouxer o Shoran pra Barcelona, o clube vai me liberar meu "milhãozinho" de euros *risos*; você só pode ser a filha predileta de Deus, Sakura, pra ganhar um milhão numa só tacada! *risos*.

Junto com a Marcela, eu tenho outra família aqui. Da mesma forma que a minha mãe tinha um batalhão de guarda costas, eu tenho o meu exército particular… de cinco gatas que me ajudam muito com meus projetos para especiais desde 2011! Vamos por partes, vamos à elas:

Primeiro, a Yurishiro Ginko. Ela é um urso, mas adquiriu a forma humana depois de um incidente com uma chuva de meteroros Kumara, nas ilhas Kuril, no norte de Hokkaido. Ela é uma graça e sempre fica falando "gao, gao" quando termina uma frase! Ela tem super força, garras que arranham rochas e uma mordida que tritura até as fortes vigas de aço. Ela tem cabelos pretos curtos e olhos lilases.

Depois vem a Murasame Sumika. Ela não tem poderes especias não, mas veio dar um tempo aqui na Espanha com um "rolo" que ela arrumou e montar um dôjô de caratê aqui. Eu convidei ela, ofereci um emprego e ela está comigo até hoje. Ela tem cabelos pretos longos e óculos de armação quadrada.

Em terceiro, tem a Kiiko Kawakami. Ela é uma das minhas preciosidades. Ela consegue viajar dimensões, se teleportar e usar telecinese como ninguém. Ela me ajuda muito e, com certeza, vai te ajudar também, Sakura!

No quarto e qunto posto, tenho a Mimi Asougi e a Rin Asougi. Elas vivem em um rolo danado, uma não fica comigo quando a outra está, mas sempre se dão bem, no fundo, no fundo, se desejam. A Mimi é uma hacker de primeira, conhece de computadores antes mesmo de eu ou você nascermos. A Rin é uma investigadora, arrisca muito a vida… não que ela se importe, está me ajudando bastante a descobrir pistas sobre o ocorrido em 2011 com você e eventuais inimigos que surjam. As duas são imortais, existem desde a era Heian pelo que elas me falaram e vão continuar a existir muito depois que a gente se for…

Sakura, essa é a minha equipe, vou te apresentar cada uma pessoalmente, espera você chegar aqui pra ver só… mas pra isso, o Shoran precisa vir pra Bracelona pra gente poder se falar com mais frequência…

 **With the same evanescence, we are gazing at the place that we'll surely return to someday (Itsuka kitto kaeru basho o futari onaji hakanasa de mitsumete iru)**

Tenta convencer o Shoran, Sakura, pra vir pra Barcelona. Ele insitiu que quer ir pro Madrid, vai ser a realização de um sonho isso pra ele, por isso a resistência dele. Aqui é um lugar tranquilo e o povo catalão é mega receptivo com estrangeiros; quando cheguei aqui eu me encantei com a hospitalidade desse lugar, o pessoal ficou curiossísimo por eu ser japonesa, ter os olhos fechadinhos, eles me mostraram a cidade toda e te juro que poderia ter apredido espanhol e catalão em apenas uma semana com eles me ajudando! *risos* O único problema vai ser como o Sholong vai se adaptar, mas acho que ele consegue, é bom ele ser exposto à esse choque cultural desde cedo, o cérebro dele está fresco pra aprender novas línguas; aqui se fala catalão nas ruas e nas escolas e aprende-se inglês desde cedo. O espanhol é praticado, o pessoal entende, mas aqui é uma ofensa chamar de língua espanhola a língua de Madrid; eles chamam de castelhano, no país basco é a mesma coisa, mas depois falo dessa diversidade cultural da Espanha.

Barcelona é a segunda maior cidade da Espanha e é bastante visitada por estrangeiros da Europa toda e do mundo, por isso adoro esse lugar. Aqui tem de tudo, é que nem Osaka, Kyoto e Tóquio. Espero que você goste de Barcelona; aqui, em cada esquina, você se depara com uma obra de arte única, feita por arquitetos geniais!

 **No matter how we're separated inside this darkness (Kono yami no naka de donna ni hanarete ite mo), Our hearts call for each other with a bond stronger than anything (Kokoro wa nani yori tsuyoi kizuna de yobiatte)**

Eu sinto, Sakura, que, não importa a decisão que o Shoran tome, eu sempre vou estar com você, não importa que você esteja em Madrid ou aqui. A imensa distância que separava a gente acabou de se romper com essas cartas, com esses e-mails; mensagem é mensagem, não importa o formato. Eu conversei com uma mulher misteriosa de cabelos longos, alta, olhos vermelhos como os da Meiling e traços orientais que encontrei aqui em Barcelona e ela me disse que não existem coinciências, apenas o inevitável. Não sei, Sakura, se isso é verdade, mas só sei que a gente não conseguiu se manter longe uma da outra, não é? E olha onde você veio parar… eu pensando que você e o Shoran seriam felizes em Osaka para sempre, ou em Hong Kong, e olha onde vocês vieram parar… justamente, em Barcelona, na Espanha, a gente veio se encontrar… quem ia imaginar uma coisa dessas acontecer? Hitsuzen? *risos*

Vi a entrevista que o Shoran deu recentemente, ele falou que esse conjunto de coincidências só aconteceu por conta da magia presente em nós, pode? Ele sonha em ir pra Madrid, se vê vestindo a camisa branca deles… O problema, Sakura, é que Barcelona e Madid são cidades rivais; os dois maiores times da Espanha, o Real Madrid e o Barcelona são times que se opõem ferozmente. Se é inevitável que eu e o Shoran esteja em lados opostos aqui na Espanha, eu não quero acreditar nisso, eu só quero saber de ser feliz ao lado de vocês… Não importa a cor da camisa que ele vista. Ele me disse que adora o Madrid desde que era menino, com certeza é um sonho que se realiza ir pra Madrid, mas nunca vai ser meu sonho duear com vocês; vou fazer o máximo pelo meu Barça, que o Shoran dê o seu melhor no Madrid dele, como bons amigos e rivais…

Convenhamos, Sakura, ficamos sete anos longe uma da outra; daí quando a gente chega na Espanha a gente começa a brigar por causa de time? Por isso eu não acredito nesse negóco de Hitsuzen, eu não acredito em nada que possa separar tudo o que eu amo e adoro, como a bela relação de vocês dois… eu posso estar enganada, mas eu pago pra ver… vocês vão ser muito felizes aqui na Espanha, você vai dar uma ótima doutora nesse país que é recordista de transplantes! Tenho orgulho de me dizer que sou espanhola por conta das coisas incríveis que a Espanha tem pra oferecer… (já tá tudo certo, meu passaporte sai final do ano…)

 **Even if you're laughing when you're lonely, I know it (Sabishii toki ni wa waratte ite mo wakaru yo) I want to warm your cold fingers with my tears (Tsumetai yubi o namida de  
Atatamete agetai) I'm by your side… (Soba ni iru…) **

Eu conversei com o Shoran sobre isso também e ele me disse que não vê problema se ele ir pra Madrid; sei que você está morrendo de saudades minhas, ele quer fazer com que a gente se reencontre, pois ele acreditra que finalmente juntas, a gente pode dar uma boa orientação para o Sholong, fazer dele um homem de bem.

Sakura, prometi a mim mesma que não ia chorar quando te visse chegar, que não ia correr no aeroporto para te abraçar, mas não sei não, Sakura… se vou ser capaz de fazer isso, não sei se vou aguentar a emoção de te ver, de te encontrar… sete anos de lágrimas e sorrisos atrasados, abraços apertados e carinhos ainda por dar… a minha dívida é grande com você, parece que até a gente vai atravessar um mar de gelo e você vai dizer que sim. Pois é, deixe que o calor do nosso abraço nos aqueça desse longo inverno que esteve entre nós… somos japonesas, mas sete anos no mediterrâneo me fizeram mudar demais, principalmente minhas reações… sou muito mais espontânea emocionalmente falando hoje do que eu era quando sai do Japão, graças aos italianos e espanhóis com que convivi nesse tempo. "Estoy más caliente, Sakura y con la misma piel branquísima que conoces bien"! *risos* (tenta descobrir o que escrevi, afinal, tem que ver se as aulas de espanhol que você está tendo tem dado resultado…)

Tou também contando os dias pra te encontrar…

 **While we drift inside the darkness (Kurayami no naka ni futari de tadayoinagara), Like innocent little birds, we huddled our wings together (Mujaki na kotori no you ni tsubasa o yosete ita) You, who hide behind your smile when you're lonely (Sabishii toki ni wa egao ni kakureru kimi wa) Are a blade of unmelting ice (Tokenai koori no yaiba) I bare my heart (Kono mune o sarashite)**

Sakura, digo e repito, tenho muito a te falar e esse e-mail é muito pouco pra eu falar tudo o que eu quero e você também, uma pra outra, por isso, tou louca pra te ver… pessoalmente… por hora é só… mostre seu amor pelas pessoas que te amam e seja feliz, pois a sua felicidade é a minha felicidade… te adoro! Pra finalizar:

 **And embrace you (Dakishimeru)**

Te mando meu mais profundo abraço e beijo…

 **I'm by your side… (Soba ni iru…)  
**

Saiba que eu sempre estive ao seu lado, mesmo distante, da mesma forma que você nunca se esqueceu de mim…

 **Forever… (Zutto…)**

Agora, Sakura, se prepare, pois estaremos juntas daqui há poucos meses… para todo o sempre…

Saudações, Sakura, desde Barcelona dos meus amigos que sabem que eu estou escrevendo esse e-mail…

Pedro,

Marcela,

Sabina,

Cotrim,

(os filhos deles: Marc, Carles e Gabriñe)

Daiki,

Hoshi,

Mei,

Sumika,

Rin,

Mimi,

Kiiko

Ginko,

(minhas aliadas e parceiras queridas)

E da pessoa que mais te adora e te ama na Espanha, eu também não me despeço de você, mas te mando, minha amiga que eu amo tanto, um olá, pois eu estou aqui, Sakura… sua Tomoyo de sempre está aqui, a sua espera…

FIM

COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA

Feliz aniversário, minha princesa, se eu escrevo é porque você existe, o seu amor pela Sakura é rea causa da minha alegria… muitos anos de vida e de fics, minha linda! Seja muito feliz ao lado da Sakura, nas minhas fics e nos mangás das tias doidas da CLAMP! Vocês merecem! Obrigado CLAMP, por ter criado a Tomoyo! Muito obrigado mesmo! Minha razão de escrever… eu pude aprender muito com você… graças a vocês… *cry (Serious)*

Notas finais: Levanto a bandeira da paz entre o Shoran e eu e digo: a resistência enfraqueceu, mas os objetivos não mudaram. Felizmente, pude explicar os detalhes mal explicados do Shoran quando escrevi "Olá" em abril, espero que tenham gostado (como o tempo passa, hein? Olha que até ontem, nunca pensei que setembro pudesse chegar…) Coloquei uma forte referência à dois mangás da CLAMP (quero ver quem vai descobrir! *risos*) e à quatro animes no texto. Uma bolacha e ingressos para o próximo jogo do Barça a partir do sofá de casa pra quem adinhar!

Gostei desse texto, ficou bem Tomoyo, tem uma série de spoilers do meu trabalho atual e escrevi em sete horas, sem parar, só parando pra beber um café. Até que saiu cedo esse presentinho, mais cedo que os anteriores, mas é da minha Tomoyo que estamos falando! Até a próxima pessoal!


End file.
